


Our Shared Past

by Brenkat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenkat/pseuds/Brenkat
Summary: Y/n once thought she was the only survivor of the Kurta Clan, that was at least until she met Kurapika during the Hunter's Exam. Her attraction to him seemed unavoidable and he seems to share those feelings. But will he let her love overwrite the rage in his heart?Backstory: When the Kurta Clan was attacked Y/n's mother made a desperate decision to have her spared. She slashed a knife across her daughter's face, leaving her blind and eyes incapable of changing. The gamble worked. Y/n managed to escape and was adopted by a master of Nen, driving her to learn everything she could. Training for years with anyone who would teach her, even staying for two years with the Zoldycks. Until finally she felt she was ready to take the Exam.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. In the beginning...

All you could think was “I want out” 

The cavern was full of people of all shapes and sizes, and extreme tension. Like what the fuck was with the bloodlust oozing off that clown guy? You had committed to taking the Hunters Exam years ago, you had finally deemed yourself ready this past year. From learning martial arts in Japon to developing your nen where ever you could find worthy opponents. Coupled with everything in between, including a brief stint in the Zoldyks house learning assassin techniques. 

So you pushed down your internal screaming and schooled your face into stone. The exam would begin soon and showing weakness of any kind would be a mistake. A point that was further punctuated by the disqualification of a man whose arms turned into flower petals. Strangely, it was oddly pretty. Clown guy made some idle threat and stalked off, his bloodlust satisfied for now. 

Yikes, you thought. Instinctively touching the cloth that covered your eyes, you moved to the opposite side of the room from that lunatic. 

Which brought you to run into a group of newcomers, the last by the looks of it. They consisted of a young boy in bright green, a blonde with a very serious expression, and a tall older looking man with a slight goatee. 

Interesting group to come together you wondered. The blond’s presence felt more pained than the others like he marinated in it rather than bottled it up the older gentleman, and the boy felt almost like pure sunshine. It was blinding, bad joke since you were blind but you found it funny. Still, you felt kinship from all. Making them good potential allies, so you approached. Interrupting a fat old dude trying to pawn off spiked drinks.

“Might I suggest not drinking anything this man offers you?” you said sweetly. 

The older ones looked at you with surprise, the blond suspicion, and the boy with confusion.

“Might I ask why?” questioned the blond.

“Because I’m afraid the drinks have gone bad and might hinder your participation going forward,” you answered turning your head to look pointedly at the blond.

As they all poured out the cans they had been holding, the fat one apologized profusely before scurrying off. You smiled politely at the remaining boys and gave a small bow, hand across your chest. An old habit from your time in Japon.

“I’m Y/n, nice to meet you all.”

The boy spoke up first, shooting his hand up in the air as greeting. “I’m Gon! Nice ta meet ya!”  
You laughed. Adorable. 

The older gentleman spoke next. “And I’m Leorio!” he smirked.

You nodded. He was gonna be trouble eventually you just knew it.

Blondy spoke last, with all the integrity of a noble, he gave you a straight-armed bow. “I am Kurapika. Thank you for that warning earlier, it was most helpful.” 

Ah. So he understood what you meant. The other two looked a little confused at the vague comment but dismissed it when a strange man with purple hair appeared. 

He introduced himself as the examiner for the first phase of the exam, then proceeded to turn and stride back through the way he came indicating we were to follow him. Walking soon turned to a jog and a jog into a run. Many dropped out the further we had to run, but you were able to distract yourself by talking to your new acquaintances. 

Another development occurred with the sudden appearance of a white-haired boy riding a skateboard, who took instantly to Gon. 

White hair, blue eyes, cold aura, but still harboring childlikeness inside. Oh My God. 

You faltered in your stride, almost face-planting if Kurapika hadn’t caught you by the elbow and pulled you up. Thankful, you flashed him a smile. Were you imagining things or did his cheeks flush a little before he turned his face away? A little tidbit to ponder later perhaps.

“Nice to see you recognize me Killua,” you said. 

The boy in question looked up from his conversation with Gon to squint at your face. After a moment, recognition dawned on his cute face.

“Batty! You finally decided to take it!” he said. 

“Her name’s not Batty Killua, it’s Y/n.” Gon said, admonishing his new friend.

Oh, this sweet summer child was going to be that death of you.

“It’s okay Gon, that’s just Killua’s nickname for me. After all, I am blind.”

At that everyone except you and Killua faltered and barely missed eating dirt. You both laughed together and high-fived, it was too much fun doing that to people. They were fine though, catching up to you two a not more than a minute later.

Kurapika was the first to speak this time. He obviously chose his words very carefully.

“To be honest, that should have surprised me less than it did. But with the way you act you appeared to be completely aware of your surroundings.”

The other two echoed similar sentiments.

“In a way I am. I can see all of you as well as everything in front of me and behind me. A full 360 range of vision if you will. From the staircase, we are about to go up to the smallest crack in the stone floor beneath our feet.”

“How?” asked Leorio, astonished.

You gave him a wide smile. “Secret. At least, for now.”

This answer obviously didn’t satisfy anyone but Gon, who nodded and moved onto another subject with Killua. The boys donned mischievous grins and shot forward, bounding up the steps at incredible speed. 

“Damn their youth.” Leorio panted.


	2. Enter the Pervy Clown

You shivered slightly, regretting your choice of clothing. An f/c cropped hoodie on top of a black The fog surrounding the group dissipated slightly while… Satotz, you think he said… gave the explanation for the next phase. Or he was until he was interrupted by a man spouting nonsense about monkey men. And then HE was interrupted by a card to the head. The clown guy some cocky ass comment to the examiner who was unfazed. 

“Ooooo scary,” you muttered sarcastically under your breath.

Kurapika was the only one close enough to hear you and looked at you incredulously. The Clown apparently heard you as well, as he turned to smirk at you. 

“I would suggest not antagonizing Hisoka Y/n.” Kurapika sighed.

“Oh? So that’s his name. I’ve just been calling him Clown guy in my head.” 

That earned a slight snot of laughter from the serious blond. It made your heart flutter a little, which you immediately got a hold of. Now was not the time or place for silly crushes. Luckily for you, Mr. Satotz began to lead into the swamp, requiring everyone to start running again. Except for the fact that said swamp was full of monsters that viewed as mere snacks.

Otherwise, it was a nice place to run. Clear air, soft ground, feeling that your gonna die with every step you take. Real great. 

sports bra along with black leggings. Comfortable yes, but not very suitable to cold. But you had to soldier on, Leorio and Kurapika were falling behind while Gon and Killua had reluctantly gone ahead. 

Slowing your pace, you joined the two older boys. Everything was relatively calm since you had steered them away from an awaiting monster you had sensed. Or at least it was until you came upon a slaughter, curtesy of clowny or Hisoka as you now knew him. 

A single swipe of a card in his hand and all of the men surrounding him fell like dominoes. Except one, who Hisoka let crawl away and cry for help before burying the same card he killed his companions with, in the back of his head. He paused for a moment and turned his gaze towards us. 

“Would you like to play the examiner game too?” he said smoothly, beginning to walk in our direction.

“On my signal, run in opposite directions. This is a fight we cannot hope to win with how we are currently.” Kurapika whispered to us. 

Leorio looked like he wanted to retort but was too busy keeping his eyes on the approaching form of Hisoka. You hoped he would see the wisdom in what the blond had said. 

As Hisoka raised a card Kurapika yelled “Now!” and we scattered. 

You ran hard but skidded to a stop withing seconds of starting as you felt Leorio’s presence mingle with Hisoka’s. That damned fool. Cursing you turned and ran back to the clearing, only to find Leorio on the ground and Gon being choked by the clown. Ah shit.

“Put him down ya perverted clown.” You yelled as you entered the clearing.

He did. You made it just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Gon was out cold but breathing steadily. Gently laying him down you stood to face the clown. He was a lot taller than you so you had to look up. His gaze narrowed on your face briefly before he spoke.

“Do you wish to fight me little girl?” he crooned.

“Not really.” You said matter of factly.

“Oh but I want to fight you.” 

“Good for you, maybe we can later but I’d like to get this phase over with first.” 

He gave you a wide grin just as Gon woke up gasping and coughing.

“You all pass,” Hisoka said. “I’m sure you’ll all become great hunters.”

The clown strode over and picked up Leorio like a sack of potatoes.

“You can continue on your own, right?” He addressed Gon with this question. 

Gon nodded. Hisoka smiled “What a good boy.” and walked into the fog.

You knelt beside Gon and rubbed circles in his back as he gasped out breaths. Kurapika soon joined you two. And immediately helped Gon up and suggested we get moving, not letting the boy get too deep into whatever he was feeling. The boy then said he could get us to the finish line by following the scent of Leorio’s cologne. Which made you snort and Kurapika smile, as you all moved forward together.

When your small group arrived at the meeting place you immediately spotted the clown who waved and pointed over to a group of trees. Where you saw Leorio propped against one of the trees. You tugged on Kurapika’s sleeve and gestured. Then you all hurried over to your friend. Killua included once he found Gon.

He was no worse for wear, sporting a huge bump on his face was the only sign of damage you could see. And to boot didn’t recall anything of the incident. Darn, now you had no excuse to yell at him for his reckless behavior. So you made do with crossing your arms and glaring at him or as much as you could with the covering over your eyes. But you glared anyway.

Leorio for his part ignored you spectacularly well. Kurapika, on the other hand, made note of your face and moved closer to you.

“Are you upset with Leorio for his actions?” he asked quietly.

“Aren’t you?” you returned.

He nodded. “But I can understand his sense of justice. And I wouldn’t ask him to change it, he is a good man. He will make a fine doctor one day.”

You vaguely remembered the conversation between Kurapika and Leorio in the tunnel about his past. “Neither would I, that doesn’t change the fact that he was a stubborn idiot who could’ve gotten himself killed. And Gon was just as stupid but he got the brunt of the hurt so I’ll leave him alone, so glaring is my only solace.”

Kurapika smiled softly. Our conversation, however, could not continue as the next phase began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hisoka with all my heart, but man, can he be a creep sometimes.


	3. The Equivalent of a Beach Episode

The next phase was cooking oddly enough, though you had heard of gourmet hunters before, a restaurant you loved out by the Zoldyks was run by a gourmet hunter. Their lobster mac & cheese was to die for. Examiner Menchi seemed pissed when she announced that we would have to kill and cook a pig. Which turned at to be carnivorous and aggressive, awesome. 

Her attitude was short-lived when the Chairman of the Hunter Committee appeared after she tried to fail all of us and made her give us a second chance. Though jumping off a high cliff to retrieve some eggs was pretty fun. Especially when you tasted them. God, heaven in your mouth. Guess that’s why they were called Dream Eggs. 

We all boarded the Chairman’s blimp and were invited to rest until we reached the next venue. Food and beds would be provided and we were free to whatever we wished. Gon and Killua both grew mischievous grins and ran off down the hallways. You stayed with the other two, exhausted. Unfortunately, when you were exhausted it meant that your nen was depleted and when your nen was depleted your sight disappeared. Like now. 

You stopped in your tracks, flailing for something solid. Eventually hitting an arm that you grabbed tightly.

“Y/n? Are you alright?” Kurapika’s voice came out of the darkness. 

Oh, thank God you grabbed his arm rather than a stranger. Though you and the darkness were not strangers to each other, the current situation made it dangerous. 

“Uh, remember when I told you I was blind.?” you stuttered out.

“Yes, why?”

“Well the reason I could see kinda dissipates when I’m very exhausted, like right now. So…”

“You can’t see right now, like not at all.”

You nodded. He was quiet, then you felt arms wrapped around your legs as you were hoisted onto someones back. Their hair was soft against your cheek.

“Wah?” you exclaimed.

“It’s just me Y/n. I’m just gonna carry you till we find a place to sleep.” Kurapika said.

“Hey what are you doing to Y/n Kurapika?” Leorio spoke up. 

“Long story Leorio, but she’s very tired and her sight is gone.” 

“Oh, then let’s find someplace to rest.” 

“Our sentiments exactly.”

We all laughed for a bit, then you felt Kurapika shift as he began walking forward. Maybe you were a glutton for punishment but you really were too tired to care, so you snaked your arms around Kurapika’s neck and laid your head on his shoulder. Drifting off to sleep. 

-Kurapika noticed Y/n had drifted off to sleep almost as soon as she actually did, her head laying on his shoulder. Her steady breathing made him smile. Leorio too looked over and noticed, smiling.

“We should find someplace soon so you can set her down. Eh?” Leorio grinned at him.

The blond had a small blush rise to the surface but hmmed in response. To be honest with himself, he was enjoying her warmth and softness against his back. Though he did want to let her sleep somewhere more comfortable than hanging on to him. Which thankfully appeared in the way of an empty room. 

With Leorios help, Kurapika gently set Y/n down and plopped himself next to her, Leorio on her other side. The older boy passed out within seconds, drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Y/n stirred slightly and slumped back onto Kurapika’s shoulder, causing his blush to skyrocket. He still, however, followed suit. His head slumping unto Y/n’s.-

Morning came in the form of an announcement to gather at the front of the aircraft for the beginning of the next phase. You awoke to weight on your head and your surroundings still dark, activating your nen was simple since you had slept well and you found that the weight was Kurapika’s head laying on you. Embarrassment spread through your entire body and as you shifted you accidentally kicked Leorio’s leg who was sitting on your other side. 

This stirred the man, who snorted himself awake, which woke up Kurapika. You cleared your throat.

“Good Morning you two,” you said.

They both mumbled good mornings, or at least what you assumed where, as they sat up straight. Rubbing his eyes, Kurapika bleary looked at you. Then his eyes widened and blushing turned away. Wha- what just happened. Leorio saved both of you by speaking up.

“We should get going, meet up with Gon and Killua.”

You nodded and stood. Or at least tried too, as you slipped back down the wall.

“A little help here?” you asked glumly.

Both males leaned down at the same time and grabbed your arms, pulling you and steadying you. Giving both their cheeks a pat you strode out the door, the boys on your heels. When you suddenly stopped they ran into you, almost knocking you over. 

“Hey! What the hell Y/n?” Leorio yelled.

“Um, I don’t know where I’m going,” you said sheepishly. 

Leorio facepalmed and Kurapika simply sighed. He moved to go past you, grabbing your hand to make you follow him. You felt your face gawking, but he never turned around to look at you. The older boy gave you a grin as he fell into step next to Kurapika. Soon Gon fell in beside you as you all reached your destination, meeting a tired-looking Killua. Who of course instantly cheered once he saw Gon, but you could still see something behind his eyes. Questions for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was brain dead when writing this one. But FLUFF so who cares?


	4. Who Are You To Me?

The blimp abandoned your group on the top of a very tall tower with the challenge to make it down by the end of 72 hours. Some idiot impatient with waiting for a solution tried to climb down the tower and was promptly scooped up by a flying monster to be devoured. 

Time passed rather slowly as you absently stamped the ground beneath your feet. 

“Does anyone notice that there are fewer people?” someone observed.

They were right, the beginning number of people had dwindled severely. Only a few were left wandering around the top, including your group of friends. But Gon and Killua waved you and the others over. They explained what they had found and directed us to the trap doors. With one final goodbye to each other, we all jumped.

Only to land in a room face to face with each other. That brought on some awkward laughs and smiles, which passed when we all brushed ourselves off and approached a pedestal on one side of the room. On it laid 5 wristwatches and a sign hung above it.

“Mhmm, it seems we vote and the majority wins decision wise,” you mused.

“That’s right!” came a voice from overhead. The man introduced himself as the examiner and prison warden for Trick Tower. To pass we simply had to get to the bottom through this path by overcoming the obstacles. 

A simple explanation for a complicated task, you thought. Either way, you all had to move forward one way or another. Many doors, gates, and side paths later we arrived at a deep drop. In the middle was a platform, on the other side was a similar entrance to our own but with figures dressed in robes. You had a bad feeling about this. Apparently, Kurapika had the same feeling. His eyes narrowed at the figures across the way. 

The figures moved forward, the first had his manacles undone and ripped off his robe. Revealing a very large muscular man in a disgusting way. He sported a number of scars and a devilish grin. 

The same voice from earlier came on, now explaining that these individuals were prisons of Trick Tower and were hired to act as examiners. By battling us one-on-one they have a chance to scrap years off their sentences. All we had to do was secure three wins and we passed. 

Our first opponent was the man who stepped up when we arrived.

The dangers of going first were obvious since there was no way of knowing what tactics they would use. So just as Kurapika was about to volunteer you walked forward and announced you were going first.

“But Y/n! You don’t know anything about…” He began. 

“I realize that Kura, I’ll be fine I promise,” you replied confidently. 

He was obviously very taken aback and simply stared as you crossed the bridge to the platform. Personally you liked the nickname you had come up with, it was cute. It made you happy that it could bring out such a reaction from the serious blond. Put a little pep in your step as you faced your opponent.

“You have courage, little girl, facing me. I’ll give you that.” the prisoner said. “Now let’s decide the method of this battle. I suggest a deathmatch.” 

Gasps sounded from behind you along with Kurapika yelling your name. 

“I accept your challenge,” you stated. 

Taking your stance you waited for him to make the first move. Knowing his objective would be to waste as much time as possible, you had to finish this quickly. As predicted he rushed towards you, throwing his fist which you dodged. You let him chase you around for a minute to let him think he had you at a disadvantage. That allowed you to bring him in close enough for you to jump up into the air and land on his shoulders, wrapping your legs tight around his neck. He tried to throw you off him, then started hammering his meaty fists into your legs. Which hurt, but you simply increased the force of your hold. 

Leaning your head down level with his ear you said, “With your air supply cut off you have less than 2 minutes before you pass out, even more, and you’re dead. Would you like to change the name of the game hmmm?”

He gasped and struggled, falling to his knees. Seconds flew by before he finally answered.

“Alright! I surrender, please!” he rasped.

You flipped off of his shoulders as he coughed and dry heaved. A one appeared on the scoreboard above the platform on our side. And the bridge extended again for you to cross back over. Gon and Killua were the first to approach you, acting like excited puppies.

“Wow Y/n! You were amazing!” Gon exclaimed.

“Yeah, isn’t that the move that my older brother taught you?” Killua followed.

Laughing, you ruffled their hair. “Thank you Gon, and yes Killua. Illumi did teach me that, though it was meant to be able to twist his neck.”

Killua nodded. Kurapika came next, his usual serious expression held something else that you couldn’t put your finger on. 

“That was very impressive Y/n. His underestimate of you was a mistake.” He said.

“Th...Thank you,” You blushed, then smiled sweetly. “Kura.” 

Now it was his turn to blush furiously. Leorio came up from behind and smacked him on the back, grinning. Kurapika scratched his head and muttered something about focusing on the next round. Oooh, you loved teasing him. But you still focused back on the situation at hand. The next opponent had revealed himself, it was a skinny bean pole of a man. Not very intimidating, but his eyes held a sort of cunning that made you wary.

“I’ll go next.” Gon volunteered.

“Are you sure?” Leorio asked. The more he was around the kids the more you noticed that he could be very dad-like.

“Yup, I’m sure.” 

He walked across the bridge and onto the platform. The rest of his battle was rather straightforward or at least as straightforward as you can get with criminals. This one, in particular, tried to cheat his way to a victory with a trick candle. He was trying to play off of the fact that he thought Gon was simpleminded, and yes he was simple sometimes but he was still smart. Shown by the solution he came up with to blow out the criminal’s candle. This boy had much potential.

Gon came back over, happy with his win. 

“Good going Gon! Now it’s up to Kurapika and me.” Leorio said.

“Hm!” Gon responded, high fiving him.

Kurapika stepped forward. “Alright, let me take this one.”

His opponent did not reveal himself until both were on the platform and the bridges had been drawn backs. Then he threw off his robe, underneath was once again a muscular man to the point of disgust. At least combined with his face and his weird blue skin, he also had 19 hearts tattooed on his peck. Why you wondered. 

After a long speech about himself, combined with some really bad fake laughter and something about blood, guts, and agony he finally made the challenge. Another deathmatch. Kurapika agreed as quickly as you did. You crossed your arms and furrowed your brow. Neither knew nen as far as you could tell, that just made it come down to skill. Personally, you had your cards on Kura. But this was the Hunter’s Exam, anything was possible.

The blue guy made the stipulation that no weapons were allowed and Kura tossed away what looked like wooden nunchucks. His opponent was visibly taken aback by Kura’s willingness to cooperate with his demands. To further intimidate, the blue guy began to flex his excessive muscles to Kurapika.

“This guy is a total paper tiger,” Killua spoke up. “He wouldn’t even dare to beat someone up, let alone kill.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Kurapika wouldn’t let anyone fight hand-to-hand with him.” Gon said in response.

His confidence made you smile, despite your focus on Kurapika in front of you. Because finally, his opponent had attacked. Launching himself at Kura, who dodged with excellent speed, but it was still too close for comfort. The floor cracked into pieces under the blue guy’s fist. He then turned his back to Kura and on his back… was a spider… a twelve legged spider.

“No.” you whispered. “No, no, no, no. That can’t be real.”

Memories flooded your mind. Blood, screams, a pain across your face, darkness, laughter. You shook your head violently to be rid of the thoughts.

“Does this mean that he…?” Leorio began.

“No,” you said firmly. “It’s a fake, all Phantom Troupe tattoos have a number in the middle of the spider.”

Everyone looked at you in surprise, you tightened your crossed arms and locked your senses on Kura. He was shaking violently, was he afraid? You didn’t think so, but something was definitely wrong. The fraud spoke for another minute, fluffing his own feathers until Kura stood up. His eyes blazed red.

You gasped as your own eyes started to feel like they were on fire like they always did when they once would have turned red, except times ten. Crying out you dug the heel of your hand into your eyes. Your sight blacked out as emotion overwhelmed you.

“Y/n! Y/n! What’s wrong?” Killua’s voice called out. 

The sounds of fighting came from the background along with waves of Kurapika’s heavy emotions hitting you. 

“I..I’m okay. I just need a minute, tell me what’s happening,” you said shakily.

Leorio had grabbed your arm and was holding you stable.

“Kurapika knocked out the guy, but he seems pretty shaken up.”

“Is he coming back over?” you asked.

“Yeah, he said something about the tattoo being a fake?”

“It is, he probably knew that from the beginning. Take me to him, please.”

He gently led you forward until you felt a presence in front of you and stopped. You lifted your hands forward until you found Kurapika’s body, then trailed up until they rested on his cheeks. He was breathing heavily and still shaking slightly. 

“Kura. You know it was fake, that guy was an idiot. The troupe is not here, calm down.” you tried to soothe him.

“I did. I know. This happens every time I see a spider, to be honest.” he replied.

You felt everyone take a baby step back from Kura. Causing you to frown. Just because you couldn’t see doesn’t mean all your senses were gone. And that was just rude.

Kurapika put his hands on top of yours, gripping them, and pulled them down into his own.   
“Let’s sit down until you can see again,” he said

Nodding your consent, he led you back further into the hallway and maneuvered you to the wall so you could sit down. His arm brushed yours as he sat down next to you and again when he laid his head in his arms, or that’s what you’re guessing anyway. Your eyes were still burning, meaning your sight had yet to return. Usually, you were able to control your emotions enough to keep your eyes from shifting; but like Kura, spiders were something you had a problem with.

Giving a silent apology to Leorio for not watching his battle, you positioned your body to lean against Kura and fell asleep.

When you were awakened by an exhausted-looking Kurapika, it was to watch the final outcome of Leorio’s match. Which he lost because he was a pervert. You snorted and Kura sighed. At least your sense of sight had returned. And now it was Killua’s turn for the final round.

“This is bad! I should’ve at least won my round!” Leorio stressed. 

“Gon, this guy is really pissing me off!” Killua shouted.

“Now, now.” Gon said with an uneasy laugh.

“Don’t worry Leorio, whatever the challenge is, Killua can handle it,” you stated.

“Unless it’s math,” he muttered.

You nodded. “Unless it’s math.”

His opponent made quite an entrance though, displaying various feats of strength meant to frighten. When he removed his robe, Leorio gasped in recognition.

“You know him?” asked Gon.

“He is a notorious serial killer from Zaban city, Johness the Dissector. Killed 146 random people all with his bare hands. You don’t have to fight him Killua, we can take the loss.” 

Even with this information, Killua walked across the bridge. Ignoring Leorio’s shouts of protest. 

“Did he hear anything I said?” Leorio muttered angrily.

“Let him do this.” Kurapika interrupted. “I’m sure he has some sort of plan.”

Since you nodded your own agreement, Leorio sighed and dissented.

Across the way on the platform, Killua and Johness faced each other. Johness proceeded to not so much state the challenge as he stated his intent towards simply murdering Killua. Who shot back retorts with childlike innocence, confusing the killer for a second. 

In between one threat and the next coming from Johness, Killua had sped forward and ripped his heart from his chest. Holding it away from him in a scrap of the man’s shirt. And so ended the terrible monster that was Johness, The Dissector in the span of a few seconds. After all, any civilian killer is an amateur compared to Killua who…

“Used to be a professional.” Killua finished my thought for me as he returned. 

Leorio and Kurapika were still reeling over the fact that Killua’s whole family were assassins. You could understand how must would find that weird, except for Gon who already knew and was not fazed by it.

“Just ask Y/n, she trained with us for a whole two years.” defended Killua.

Now all eyes were on you. 

You shrugged. “I wanted to learn more advanced techniques and have some more weapons training. What’s better than the best?” 

The subject was dropped when we had to move to the room where we would spend the 50 hours that Leorio forfeited. Ah, this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of ~spice~ for ya. God I love underlying angst.


	5. Conflict Of The Heart

The room was sparsely furnished but was otherwise comfortable. It had all the necessities, a heater to make tea for example. After a brief exchange about Killua’s ability to manipulate his body, the boys scrambled around the room looking for entertainment. Leorio sat down on the couch looking glum and I followed Kurapika over to one of the mat chairs, sitting down next to him. 

Letting any more time pass was risking him being able to avoid your questions altogether. Now was as good a time as any you guessed. 

“Hey, Kura?” you began.

“Yes?” he replied, running a hand through his hair. 

No, now was not a good time at all. He had so much on his shoulders already without the weight of your own to add on to it. Maybe after the Exam, maybe then you could tell him about your aching eyes that once would have matched his own. 

“Are you feeling better?” you finally said.

“I am thank you.” 

Trying to come up with a way to keep the conversation going, you were saved by a summons from Gona and Killua from across the room. So you just gave him a smile and his hand a squeeze. Leaving him to his quiet contemplation. Not something you felt good about doing. 

The hours passed slow going forward and by the third hour, you were pretty sure the boys had explored every inch of the room, as well as played with everything provided. But they kept themselves busy. We fell into our own routines; eat, sleep, read (in mine and Kurapika’s case), watch TV, talk maybe, and repeat.

Sleep escaped you the first night, as it did Killua, but he could go days without sleep. It seemed Kura was having the same problem you were, he rolled over and spoke to Killua. Realizing he was not the only one awake Killua took it as an invitation to begin a pillow fight with Gon. Which disturbed Leorio who was sleeping next to you. And now everyone was awake, so our routine began again.

You and Kurapika chose to spend most of your time sitting near the large bookshelf in one corner sitting near each other. After each book we finished, we discussed the different points of the book and what we liked the best then switched. It brought about stimulating conversation, allowing you to get to know the cute but mysterious blond better and it provided a reprieve from the thoughts that churned in her head.

Another night passed and so did a day, till finally with bated breath we were released to continue our journey. Speeding our way through. Until we reached a room with weapons covering the walls and a choice between the easy path and the hard path. With a suggestion from Gon, we cut through the hard path into the easy path. Which was a slide surprisingly, ending up being the last people to arrive in the final waiting room. Of course, the clown was already here. Fixing me with his creepy gaze.

From that room, we exited to find a face to put with the voice from the speakers. He congratulated us on completing the tower and gave us the instructions to pick a card from a black box. After everyone had grabbed a card you were told to peel back the sticker, the number was our target for the next part of the game. 

People scrambled to hide their badges. 

Idiots, you thought. But you saw your target 198 was one of those weird brothers. Shouldn’t be hard to track. Though your confidence faltered slightly when you saw the size of this Zevi Island. 

Gon and Killua were showing each other their badges and you saw that Killua also had one of the brothers’ numbers. Maybe you could team up with him, but you were more concerned about Gon’s number. 44, Hisoka. You hoped that clowns interest in Gon would keep him from going to far, as creepy as that was. 

Kura walked up to you and silently stood next to you for a while. He spoke not long after.

“Are you worried at all Y/n?” he asked.

You shook your head. “Not really, more worried for others rather than myself I’m afraid.”

“An admirable quality to be sure, but I hope you will at least be a little aware of yourself.” Kura smiled.

You returned it. Both of you said nothing further, simply watched the boat inch ever closer to the island. When we arrived, contestants were instructed to leave 2 minutes apart in order. Making you one of the last to get off. Damnit, that would make finding those stupid brothers even harder. 

Looking around, you noticed that the bald ninja had his eyes on the brothers as well. He hid it well, obviously, he was no amateur. But neither were you. 

Since he was one of the first to leave you pushed him from your mind, for now, choosing to watch the brothers. Get a read on them so to speak. They had no nen, like most of the people here, but the bond between the three of them was strong. Meaning they most likely would travel together, working as a team to take down their targets.

Once they headed off into the forest you turned your attention to the blond next to you. He couldn’t perceive your nen washing over him more intently, no more than he could feel the small trickle you had running over everyone constantly. Your ability not only lets you see more than a normal person but you could also see the emotions people were trying to hide. Kura was worried, but his concentration on the task ahead of him trumped his other emotions. 

Wanting to do something, you reached over and took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Though he didn’t look at you or give any other outward sign of a reaction, you felt his worry ease and his body relaxed a little. He only let go of your hand when it was time for him to leave. 

You gave a small wave to Leorio and the younger boys before you sprinted off into the forest, eager to take down your target. Time to go a’ huntin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short I know, but I like how it turned out.


	6. Cards And Needles

Your wandering around the island had yielded nothing so far and you were beginning to get discouraged slightly. It was your second day on the island and you had yet to encounter another presence. So you had planned to head to the other side of the island, see if you couldn’t pick up on the ninjas or the brothers’ trail. 

God must have a sense of humor because one minute you were walking into a clearing and the next you were dodging needles being thrown at you, the last one you caught and examined. You instantly knew who these belonged to.

“Illumi what the hell!” you shouted, tossing the needle back. Which of course he caught.

Next to him sat Hisoka, who wore a shit-eating grin and oozed bloodlust.

“My apologies Y/n, you were hiding your presence. I could not tell it was you.” he returned coldly, his normal.

“Well so were you so I guess we’re even.” you sighed. “Are you here to mess with Killu?”

He simply stared at you.

“Just don’t take it too far. Silva and Grandpa Zeno wouldn’t approve very much.” 

Waving, you turned to head back into the woods. Only to once again dodge an object thrown at you, this time a card. Pissed, you whirled around.

“Don’t test me, clown, I will beat your ass.” 

Hisoka looked over at Illumi, a question in his creepy golden eyes. Illumi shrugged and dug himself a hole.

“I wouldn’t, Hisoka. Not until after the exam at least. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take a nap until the exam’s over.” he then proceeded to plop down into the hole and bury himself. 

The clown gazed over at you. His bloodlust had yet to abate and you guessed it wouldn’t until he killed something. You hoped it wouldn’t be you.

“If you’re done, I’m gonna go now.”

“Why do you wear that ridiculous thing around your eyes?” he said suddenly.

Pausing, you debated telling him the truth. He would probably know if you were lying. 

“I’m blind you, idiot.” 

“Really?” Hisoka leaned forward, intrigued. “How do you see? Wait! Let me guess, nen.” 

He looked positively ecstatic with this revelation. You nodded, planting your hand on your hip.

“Does that satisfy your curiosity? May I take my leave now?”

“You may,” he smirked. But you could feel him looking at you with renewed interest. Not good.

Shivering, you walked as calmly as you could into the woods. When you thought you were out of sight you sprinted as fast as you could, trying to put some distance between you and the clown. Which by some twist of fate, had you run literally straight into the bald ninja.

“Oof.” you feel to the ground with a thump.

Baldy turned quickly towards you, weapon drawn. Though decided to not take advantage of the fact you had fallen after seeing you rubbing your forehead. 

“Sorry Miss, I would have moved if I had sensed you coming. Though you shouldn’t have been able to find me at all.”

He looked kinda sad about that fact. Weirdo.

You waved up at him. “If you count running blind through the forest finding you sure. But trust me, you are hidden very well.”

That was true in a sense, his presence was practically non-existent, maybe a side effect of being a ninja. Baldy perked up, his proud ego inflating like a balloon. He reached down a hand to you.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like to fight now or after you’ve rested some?” he said while stretching his limbs.

“Neither, thank you. Might I suggest a truce instead? Since our targets are traveling together.”

“You have one of the brothers?” 

“Yup, not sure which one though. But it’s an easy guess to think they’d be traveling together.”

“I agree, I’ve actually been tracking the white-haired boy. One of the brothers has been following him so I’m sure the others will show up eventually.”

“Oh? Well then, how about we agree to stay out of each other’s way while following the boy.”

He nodded. “I agree, tedious fighting is not honorable.”

Says the man who was so eager to fight me earlier. This time you reached out your hand to him.

“Deal?”

Baldy returned the gesture. “Deal.” 

He then pointed to you where Killua was walking and disappeared into the treetops. Neat trick. You decided to walk alongside Killua’s path until something happened, keeping an eye on both him and his stalker. Killu was obviously aware that he was being followed and probably had a plan, one you didn’t wanna mess up for the kid by dropping in. For now, you’d just watch and wait.

Another whole day passed before Killua finally got bored of being followed. And just as predicted, the other two brothers soon showed up and for some reason beat on the brother in blue. You took Baldy’s idea and jumped into the trees to get a better vantage point on the group. Killu must have been feeling nice because he let his opponent get really close to him, even threaten him. 

Seeing your chance, you dropped onto the blue brother from the tree. He made a weird sound when he hit the ground under you. Ignoring that, you used your weight to keep him from squirming and dug through his pockets until you found the badge. 

“Hey what’d ya know, I guessed right. A little help up Killu~?” You smiled up at the boy.

He reached down and helped you up. You dusted yourself off as the blue brother scrambled back to the others. Then leaned over to Killua.

“Sorry for stealing your fun, You can handle the rest.” 

He gave you a devilish grin. Returning this grin, you moved to the side and leaned up against a tree. The brothers had formed some sort of triangle formation around Killua, appearing confident in their abilities. But they didn’t know Killu. Like a flash of lightning, he had the one in red at the point of his abnormally sharp nails. Then threatened the last bother into giving him his badge. He pocketed the one he needed and moved to throw the other. You motioned almost imperceptibly in the opposite direction of where you knew Baldy was hiding. 

That would keep him busy, trying to find that badge. Once Killua had given his last sarcastic remark to the brothers, he and you disappeared. Meeting a little ways away from where you had left them, laughing. 

“Now what Y/n? We both have our badges,” Killua asked you, shoving his hands in his pocket. 

You tapped your chin in thought. “How about we try to find the others, see if we can’t help them out.”

Killua agreed and together you two ventured out. While you ran you wondered how the others were doing, you hoped they hadn’t done anything stupid. Like mess with that crazed clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I have Illumi and Hisoka as a couple, probably. Gotta start somewhere right?


	7. And So The Curtain Rises?

Both of you searched until the end of the week, then you had to head back and hope that the others were okay. You two arrived within minutes of the rest of the contestants. The woman from the boat with the awkward speech had begun to announce who had passed with what badges. Your worry increased exponentially with every passing moment. 

“Then, the ones who have qualified are the seven of you.” the woman said. “Wait! It appears three more contestants have returned.” 

“Gon!” Killua shouted, excited to see his friend.

“Killua!” he returned, though not with his usual enthusiasm. You caught him glancing towards Hisoka with a serious expression not suited to the boy. 

Narrowing your eyes at the Pervy Clown, you sent a glare laced with a little bit of bloodlust in his direction. In return, he sent you a wink and a kiss. Oh God, now you wanted to puke. Kurapika chose that moment to walk up to you, prompting Hisoka to look away. The boy had impeccable timing. 

“I see I had no need to worry about you Y/n.” he smiled. 

“You? Worry about me? I should be the one worrying about you! Killua and I searched the entire island for you guys before we headed here.” you crossed your arms, glaring.

He raised his hands in defense, flustered. “We may or may not have been stuck in a cave full of deadly snakes.” 

“Stuck in a… Kura, I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” 

Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. Then gestured towards the boat.

“We should… uh, probably get on.”

You grabbed his hand and practically dragged him on board after the others. His face was on fire, that could be seen by anyway, no need for enhanced second sight. A small smile broke out on your face. Ah, happiness, old friend. It’s nice to see you again.

The boat brought you back to the mainland followed by once again boarding the Chairman’s zeppelin. Only 10 of the original number had made it this far, becoming a Hunter was much more of an ordeal than you had originally thought. At least Killua was having fun, you were especially glad about him making a friend of Gon. Hopefully, that would keep him from turning out anything like his father.

You continued to reflect on your experiences in the past phases, more often than not just trying to piece together what you would say to Kura while waiting to be called into some sort of interview.

Finally, Beans called your name. You entered the room cautiously at first, examining it. When you made eye contact with Chairman Netero, you gave a respectful bow and sat on the cushion across from him as he had indicated to you. 

“So, Miss Y/N, congratulations on making it to the final phase of the Hunter’s exam.” the Chairman began. His voice was cheerful, but his eyes had a calculating sparkle to them. What an interesting man.

“Thank you sir.” you returned. 

“I simply have a couple of questions for you, then you may go rest before the next phase.”

“What are the questions for, if I may ask.” 

“Mmmm, you may not,” he said, deflecting the question with the same amount of cheer and aloofness as before.

“Very well.” This man’s aura wrapped around him like a thick woolen blanket, but with the same tensile strength as the hardest steel. It almost rivaled Grandpa Zeno’s, almost.

“Okay then. To start, why do you want to become a hunter?”

Simple enough. “To bring justice to those who think they can bring about pain and misery where ever they wish.”

“Ah, so you wish to be a bounty hunter.”

“In a sense, yes,” you laughed. “A bounty hunter with morals if you will.”

“That would be interesting to see.” he returned your light laugh. “Out of the other candidates, which one are you keeping your sight on the most?”

An odd question for the blind girl. 

“In terms of strength, Hisoka. A bad egg that one. And for personal reasons, Kurapika.” You saw no reason to lie.

“I see, and finally, who would you least like to fight?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Any of my boys, they’re my friends. Also fighting any of them besides Killua would be boring.”

He hummed in response to your answers, writing them down with his brush. Then scratching the back of his head. Which resulted in a smear of ink on his bald head.

“Thank you Y/n, that will be all for now. Good luck with the next phase.”

You bowed once again and exited the room, heading to find where everyone had disappeared off to. Wandering the entire ship seemed tedious to you, especially with the chance you could run into Hisoka, so you expanded your nen to cover a wider area of the ship. With the intent of searching out the familiar auras of your friends instead of providing you sight. 

Turns out that Gon and Kura were just around the corner, but you ended up stopping short of where they could see you. The conversation they were having sounded heavy and you didn’t want to interrupt. Though you were tempted after you heard about what Hisoka had done. Now you really wanted to fight that stupid clown. But since Gon was the one who had the responsibility to beat down Hisoka, getting in the way of that was not something you should do. 

So you turned and walked away. Maybe you could find Illumi and punch him in the face to make yourself feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I've had a hard time thinking about what comes next. I may choose to discontinue this story and start fresh with another idea I have.


	8. Confrontations

*Timeskip*

Who would have guessed that the next phase would be individual duels with a twist? 

Actually… now that you think about it… it made total sense in relation to who was setting it up. But that didn’t make you any less angry about how it went with your boys. 

Your grip on Gon’s limp hand tightened instinctively when you thought about his fight and then Killua’s. Even though you knew that Illumi would be doing something and you really weren’t surprised by his actions, you still wanted to beat him to a pulp. Heal him, then beat him all over again.

Just as your kettle was about to boil over Kura walked into the room, followed by Satotz. You gave them both a small smile. Then looked back down at Gon’s sleeping face, seeing him this vulnerable hurt your soul a little. He was such a good kid, he didn’t deserve this kinda life. 

“Y/n?” Kura whispered.

You hummed softly in response.

“Orientation is about to begin. Satotz is gonna stay here until Gon wakes up so he can convince him to take the license.” 

Nodding your head reluctantly, you stood and walked out the door with Kura. 

Both of you were silent as you headed to the conference hall, but you were still visibly upset about your boys. To your surprise, Kura took your small hands into his own with a light squeeze. But he kept his gaze facing forward, the only indication that he was aware of what he was doing was the splotches of cherry red on each of his cheeks. 

You were sure you had matching ones on yours as well. 

As soon as you both had reached the doors to the conference hall he slowly released your hand. Though you lamented the loss of his warm hand you gave him a nod and entered the hall together. Joining Leorio near the front in the seats he had saved.

“Gon?” the tall boy asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Both you and Kura shook your heads, Leorio looked crestfallen. Luckily distraction came when the Chairman stood up to the podium to speak.

His explanation was long-winded and complicated but you understood the gist of it, so you spent most of the time glaring at the back of Illumi’s head. And ignoring Hisoka’s stares at yours. 

Suddenly the doors burst open and Gon was there, arm in a cast. 

“Gon!” You and your group yelled altogether.

He, however, did not respond. Instead, walking down the steps to stand beside Illumi. You were out of your seat and standing next to him in a split second, Illumi’s previous threats had not been forgotten. 

Gon grabbed Illumi’s arm tight, enough for Illumi to flinch almost imperceptibly to the human eye. But not to yours. The boy demanded that Illumi apologizes to Killua. When he refused and got up to leave, Gon tightened his grip. He then asked to know where Killua had gone, to which Illumi only shrugged and, breaking Gon’s grip strutted out of the room.

You put your hand on the angry boy’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

“I have an idea of where he’s gone,” you told him.

That made Gon spin on his heels to face you, an exciting look back on his face. “Really!?”

You laughed. “Yes Gon, Killua probably went home to Kukaroo Mountain.”

Gon was practically bouncing off the walls with joy at knowing where to go. The Chairman had to talk really loud to finish his talk so we could go. And with everyone in agreement, we headed off to retrieve Killua. 

We only rested the moment we got on the airship. Kura and I falling into our seats while Gon and Leorio went to get food. And for Leorio to cheer Gon up some, you thought. But this gave you the perfect time to ask Kurapika some questions that had been burning your tongue.

“Hey, Kura? Can I ask you a couple of questions?” 

“Go ahead, though I can’t promise I’ll answer them all.” He straightened from his relaxed posture to face you.

Taking a deep breath you spouted your first question.

“What did Hisoka say to you during your duel?”

Kura’s face grew stoic and removed. But you could see the debate behind his intelligent eyes over whether to tell you or not. Finally, after what felt like hours he sighed.

“He told me that the Phantom Troupe would be in Yorknew City in September and to meet him there.”

You drew a quick breath in and out, to calm yourself as you felt the burn threatening to overtake your eyes. Never had you been in possession of enough information to nail down where they would be in advance. How did Hisoka have such info?

Kura was now looking at you very intently. His eyes flashing ruby red. 

“Now tell me, back in the trick tower after my fight when you calmed me down. You talked as if you knew what was making me react in that way. And I know that I never told you about my past. So who are you to me?”  
Now it was your turn to debate whether or not to tell him. You had promised yourself that you would tell him after the exam, at the right time. Was it now the right time?

His gaze burned into where matching red eyes would have once gazed back.

“Kura, I know these things because… I am your past. I am Kurta just like you. I survived just like you. But unlike you, I no longer possess our clans’ heritage.” You unwrapped the cloth you had around your eyes and bared your scar for him alone to see.

It was a jagged harsh thing, your scar. Going across both eyes and the bridge of your nose almost to the beginning of your hairline. Combined with your milky white unseeing pupils, it was an unsightly thing to gaze at. 

But Kura did not look away in pity or in disgust, he looked at you with awe. His hand raised up to your face, pausing right before touching.

“May I?” He asked softly.

You nodded slightly, too scared to move away.

Fingertips trailed their way across your face, tracing the boundaries of the scar. Feeling like flower petals glancing off your skin. After a moment, he cradled your face in his hands and brought it to his face. Touching your forehead to his, as you wrapped your hands gently around his wrists. 

“I thought I was alone.” he gasped quietly.

“I know.”

“I could have looked for you.”

“You were a child, we both were children. Our only responsibility was to live.”

He pulled away and looked at you with tears in the corners of his gorgeous red eyes, rubbing his thumbs with feathery touches up and down your cheeks.

“But we’re together now.”

“We’re together now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I skipped a part! To be able to keep the story going I decided to jump over that one part. Also thanks to those who encouraged me to go forward. I really appreciate it, so today's fluff is dedicated to LilDevil_174! See yall next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official piece so please be gentle lol  
> * Kurapika and Y/n are both 18 in this fic thank you very much.*


End file.
